The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia rex hybrid, commercially known as Rex Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Boston Cherries 'n Chocolate`.
The new Rex Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., in 1995, within a large group of seedling progeny from multiple crossings of unidentified selections of Begonia rex hybrids.
The selection of this plant was based on its uniform growth habit, moderate plant vigor, salt tolerance and attractive foliage coloration and pattern.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rex Begonia by leaf cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Vista, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Rex Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.